


Swordsman's Weakness

by AdorkableNerd666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Tickling, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666
Summary: (Taking place near the defeat of Arlong) A slow day on the Going Merry leads a bored Luffy to bothering a sleeping Zoro, finding out he's ticklish.  Sanji comes out to see what the noise was and ends up joining Luffy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Swordsman's Weakness

It was a slow day on the Going Merry and, while most were relaxing and healing, their captain was energetic as ever.

“C’mon Usopp, let’s plaaay!” Luffy whined, not dealing well with his boredom.

“Luffy I already said no, I have to work on making more ammo. Maybe later.” Luffy let out an over dramatic sigh and went out to find some else he could play with. He saw Zoro sleeping, as usual, and got an idea. Slowly he snuck up to Zoro and put his hands right above the swordsman’s sides. Feeling someone near him, Zoro began to wake up, Luffy making his attack at the same time.

“H-Hehey! What do youhu think you’re doing?” Zoro tried to keep his laughter in as Luffy scribbled his fingers up and down the recently asleep man’s sides. Zoro tried grabbing for the smaller boy's hands, but he would either just move to a different spot, or stretch his arms out, making Zoro’s efforts useless.

“I’m tickling you, duh!” He moved his hands up to Zoro’s ribs and scratched just enough so that it wouldn’t hurt.

“Well stahahahap!” Zoro’s struggles increased with his laughter. Luffy realized this and chose to stay around that area, making Zoro’s laughter grow louder. This caused a certain chef to come out and investigate the noise. 

“Would you idiots keep it down out here, I can barely hear myself think with all the noise.” Despite hearing Sanji, Luffy continued, hands only moving higher. Zoro’s hands were now tangled in Luffy’s stretched out arms, yet Luffy could still move his hands easily.

“Sorry Sanji, but I can’t stop, this is too much fun! You should join!” Luffy responded with a smile, too pure for the fact that he was on top of Zoro, tickling him to pieces.

“NOHO JUST GEHEHET OHOHOHOFF!” Zoro had too much pride to start begging, but the tickling was almost unbearable with his hands stuck. Sanji watched for a couple seconds then responded to Luffy.

“Yeah, no. I’m not doing that, just keep it down before I kick both your asses.” Luffy slowed down, going to Zoro’s sides again, more to give him a chance to breathe then fear of Sanji’s threat. Always one to instigate, even when in his position, Zoro just had to say something.

“He’s juhust scared cus he knohows I’ll kick his ass if he tohouches me.” Hearing this, Sanji rolled up his sleeves and marched over to Zoro and Luffy.

“You really think I’m scared of you, moss head?” As usual, Zoro was never one to back away from a challenge.

“Yeheah, I do.” Despite Luffy still tickling him, he was snarky as ever. Similar to Zoro, Sanji wasn’t one to back down either. 

“You know what Luffy, I think I will join you.” Sanji cracked his knuckles and gave Zoro a glare that could kill, accompanied with a terrifying smirk. Zoro could already feel the regret sinking in, but he refused to admit it. 

“In fact, I have an idea.” Sanji continued speaking to Luffy,”Why don’t you go behind Zoro and hold his arms up for me. Shouldn’t be too hard with his hands stuck like that.” 

“Okay!” Luffy stopped his tickling and moved himself behind Zoro, making it so the swordsman’s arms were bent over his shoulders,”Like this?” This left Zoro extremely vulnerable, nervousness only growing, and a small blush even appearing on his skin. Sanji nodded in response to Luffy.

“Yep, that’s perfect.” He smirked, looking down at Zoro.

“You really wanna start this? I’ll kill you after, got that?” Zoro tried to threaten, but the small nervous smile on his face didn’t help him.

“You couldn’t even if you wanted to.” Sanji sat himself on Zoro’s legs to prevent him from moving them. He then held up his hands, wiggling his fingers threateningly.

"And if you could, you definitely won't be able to once I’m done.” Zoro felt a shiver go down his spine, nervous giggles already wanting to come out, but he held them in, face only growing pinker. Unfortunately for him, Luffy noticed.

“Woah! Zoro, your face is really pink, did you get sunburnt?” Though slightly lucky for him, Luffy didn’t really understand he was just embarrassed. Though Sanji was different.

“Haha, the great swordsman Zoro is blushing? What happened to the whole ‘I’ll kill you’ threat, hm?” Zoro was about to make a remark back, when Sanji immediately began squeezing his hips, making him break out into loud belly laughs.

“AHAHAHASSHOHOHOLE! GAHAHA, D-DOHOHON’T!” Zoro couldn’t even try to stop his laughter from pouring out, not expecting the sudden start. 

“Ha! Zoro your laugh is really funny! You should laugh like this more!” Luffy’s comments definitely weren’t helping either.

“Don’t what? Don’t do this?” The squeezing only increased in speed and pressure, driving Zoro insane. 

“YEHEHEHEHES THAHAHAT! GEHEHET THE HEHELL OHOHOF!” Zoro refused to resort to begging, but Sanji wasn’t going to give up until he did. With all his focus on how much it tickled, Zoro had forgotten that Luffy could still move his hands. However, he was quickly reminded of that fact.

“LUHUFFY NAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHET AWAHAHAHAY FROM THEHEHERE!” While Sanji was still digging into Zoro’s hips, Luffy decided to join and was wiggling his fingers into the swordsman's underarms, which proved to be a deadly spot.

“Heh, good job Luffy, I think you found his worst spot!” Luffy had a proud smile spread across his face, as Zoro found himself in hysterics. Sanji moved his hands up to Zoro’s belly, skittering his fingers all around. THis allowed a little relief for Zoro, though his laughter didn’t go down too much, with Luffy still attacking his underarms. 

“LUFFEEHEHE! WOULD YOU QUIHIHIHIHIT IHIT?!” He still refused to properly ask for it to stop, but his will was slowly breaking. 

“Hm, nah, this is too fun!” Was the captain’s cheery reply. His regrets only deepened when Sanji decided to move his hands under Zoro’s shirt, the sensation instantly becoming worse. 

“GRRAHAHAHA FUHUHUCK NOHOHO!” Having two bad spots tickled at once was almost too much, with Sanji scratching around the bare skin of his belly and Luffy wiggling his fingers all around his underarms, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Though he quickly found that it wouldn’t be very long.

“STAHAHAHAP NAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!” Luffy had dug right into the center of his underarm, while Sanji decided to scratch around the sides of Zoro navel. 

“Oh? What happened to all that big talk, huh? Mr.‘I’ll kill you’ brought down by some tickling? What would you do if an enemy chose to exploit this weakness of yours, huh?” Zoro couldn’t even reply, too lost in hysterics. 

“What?! Are there really people who use tickling to fight?!” Luffy was barely paying attention to the man who he was tickling, too distracted by what Sanji was saying.

“Huh, I mean, maybe, but I don’t think there actually are.” Sanji and Luffy started their own conversation over the sound of Zoro’s loud laughter, as they continued to tickle him. Tears began to roll down his cheeks from laughing so much, finally using his last resort.

“STAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Sanji and Luffy gave each other wide smiles, knowing they had won. 

“Wow, so the moss head does know how to use manners. What a surprise.” Sanji moved his hands out from under Zoro’s shirt, Luffy following after. Even after they stopped, small giggles were still slipping out, the feeling of fingers still stuck to his skin. 

“We should play this game again!” Luffy laughed as he untangled Zoro’s hands, him and Sanji giving him some space to catch his breath. After a minute or two of relaxing, Zoro raised his head and stared straight ahead. Luffy and Sanji noticed and grew confused as to what he was staring at.

“You both have three seconds to run, 1…” Luffy and Sanji took no time in getting up to run off. Though Zoro eventually got his revenge on the both of them.


End file.
